


Who Am I?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Child Abuse, Diary/Journal, Harry Is Henrik, Mental Anguish, Physical Abuse, Preview, Reincarnation, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Little Harry Potter has never known anything other then the walls of his cupboard and his families harsh words. But suddenly he finds an innocent little journal, only writing it scrambles his mind and makes memories from the far past come back to haunt him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for clicking on this! This was written a while ago and isn't all that good, so consider reading the full and proper story mentioned in the end notes in order to get an actual good experience other then this little slice of crap.

Page One

Nik,

I found you at the side of the road. You where dirty and covered with snow. It's winter right now and you did not have any warm clothes like most people do. I understand how cold you must of been. I do not have warm clothes either. I'm calling you Nik because in a dream I had my older brothers name was Nik. I hope you don't mind. I like it. If you are wondering why I did not have warm clothes like most people it's because my aunt and uncle don't want to waste money on a waste of space. My aunt and uncle are really nice people. They try to keep me away from others so that I do not infect them. I decided that I would keep you. I know it's selfish of me because now you will get infected. But I'm lonely. {here a drop of wet blood drops onto the page. The page soaks the blood in quickly.} Ops. I'm sorry Nik. I did not mean to get my blood on you. It's just my face is still bleeding a lot from my beating earlier but I don't want to put you away yet. I only have a little bit more of this stub left. Then I won't be able to talk to you for a long time. But what else do I say? You know everything about me now. Oh I forget my name. My names Harry Nik. I- {here the writing fades away.}

Page Two

{before this entry starts two bloody hand prints stain the sides if the book}

Elijah,

Hello Elijah. I'm Harry Potter. I talked to Nik last time but will talk to you know. You where in my dream as well. You where also one of my brothers. Since you and Nik know each other I think Nik must have told you what I told him last time. So you know that you will know be infected with the sickness. I'm sorry. I truly am selfish. I would ask you how your life had been doing but I know you can not answer me. So I will tell you about mine. My aunt and uncle are as normal as ever. They avoid me so they don't get sick so I don't see them very much. I don't really blame them though. Who would want to be anywhere near me in the first place? I'm going to school soon. I don't know why my aunt and uncle seem so scared because of this. Something about they will find out? Maybe they don't want anyone to find out I'm sick like this? If I don't go to school I won't be able to talk to you two as much. Going to school would get me a pencil. After all it took me two months to get a hold of this little stub. I'm sorry about the hand prints by the way. When being beaten not that long ago I accidentally got my hands bloody. Elijah why am I so sick? (Dry tear spots for the page. The ink runs and is difficult to read.) It's not fair. If I was healthy I would be able to make other friends. Not that you're not its just- (the sentence cuts off)

Page 3, 4, and 5

{the next three pages are drenched with blood}

Page 6

Kol,

Hello. I'm scared. I wish you where here. I you would hug me. I think my uncle is going to kill me. He's really angry. He's on his way. Wish me luck.

Page 7

{the next page is empty other then two words}

HELP PLEASE

{it is written in a red liquid}

Page 8

Fin,

Your the last brother then there is just sister. I love you. I'm getting nightmares. Who am I? Henrik or Harry? You know the answer. But you can't tell me. I know you can't I wish you could.

{the page is torn in half}

Page 9

{this page starts where the last cut off}

I'm alive at least. Even if I don't know who I am I know I'm here. I can feel my skin and hear my own voice. You can tell Kol I was wrong about my uncle killing me. He didn't even hit me this time. Just talked. He said scary scary things and hissed them in my ear. I hate them all. I thought he was trying to keep the sickness away from everyone. But now I think he might be trying to destroy it. I love you. Who am I?

Page 10, 11, 12, and 13 are all blank

Page 14

ALMOST DONE

{the words are written in black sharpie even if the rest of the journal had been written in pencil pen or blood.}

Page 15

Sister,

I will not say your name. Not here. Not know. I said everyone else's name but your different. They are my brothers. They can keep care if themselves. But names are scary. This one more then most. Here I can show you.

Page 16

V O L D E M O R T

{written in blood once again}

Page 17

All of you,

Get me out.

Get me out.

Get me out.

I must escape.

Must leave.

Scared.

Page 18

Run.

Hide.

Help me.

Please help.

Uncle and aunt?

Or... Is it...

Wolves?

Want to find you.

Please.

I must find you.

Page 19

Please...

Please...

{the rest of the page is blank}

Pages 20-29 ripped out

Page 30

Last page. I'm coming.

WHO AM I?

{A bloody face is drawn at the bottom of the page. It has part of its face ripped off and it's eye sockets are empty.}

I'm coming.

Almost there.

Wait for me.

Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> There is a fully written story to this. It's over at fanfiction net, under the same username I have here 'Reaper839979.' If you're curious what happens, go check it out.


End file.
